


ディーン·ウィンチェスターとカスティエルくんはかわいいです!!!!!!

by currentlycrying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural, anime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Magic girl, Mochi, Mutual Pining, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Transformation, but dean-senpai, but im fluent in kawaii, i dont think i'll ever write the rest of this, i watch to many, it's english i speak it, many cherryblossoms, school-chan, there's mentions of attack on titan, this is an anime, this is not all in japanese, this is so weird, uhh, very kawaii, ディーン·ウィンチェスターとカスティエルくんはかわいいです!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am here for you and your little kohai, squirrel-kun!” he laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ディーン·ウィンチェスターとカスティエルくんはかわいいです!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh......... translate all you can't understand, kohai!!!!  
> ily

Castiel-kun walked down the hall way sighing to himself as cherry blossom petals fell all over. It was a beautiful day at school-chan and all the senpais and kohais were hugging and being kawaii desu sugoi Watashi SENPA!!!!!!!!! 

He walked until he accidentally bumped into a mysterious figure. Not looking up, he began to go off on them, “ばかばかばかばかばかばかばかば!!!!” Castiel-kun said. He then looked up and saw he was screaming at Dean-senpai. “!!!!Gomen'nasai!!!!!!!” He screamed bowing down begging for forgiveness.

Dean-senpai was in charge of the hunter-host club. “It’s no problem, Castiel-kun.” Dean-senpai said helping him up from the ground. "Thank you, Dean-Senpai." Castiel-kun said as Dean-senpai laughed a kawaii hot boy laugh.

They gazed into eachother’s big anime eyes that were sparking with little hearts and stars as dean-senpai noticed Castiel-kun. The flowerpetals were now coming down by the bucket full and it was so kawaii that everyone was dissmissed from school-chan because of the overload. 

‘DEAN-SENPAI KNOWS MY NAME!!!!!’ was all Castiel-kun could think.

“Do you like mochi?” Dean-senpai asked Castiel-kun who shook his head at the thought of it.

“I love mochi!!!!!” He said as his uniform tie flew in the kawaii breeze that now filled the hall way.

“私は、シュレックが大好き” Crowley-kun said as he appeared in a black cloud.

“I am here for you and your little kohai, squirrel-kun!” he laughed.

“No, I will not allow it!” Dean-Senpai said as he threw up the 1st blade, “私はセーラーディーンだ!!”

The hall way was enveloped with a white light. He rose above the corridor as his regular school boy shirt and tie was changed into a plaid shirt and his dress pants and shoes exchanged for jeans and boots. “IN THE NAME OF CHUCK I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!” He said as he threw a pentagram beam towards Crowley who avoided it and fell to the ground.  
“Dean-senpai, I thought we were 私たちは親友だと思っていた!” he cried as Dean stood above him.

“Once, Crowley-kun, but never again!”

As Dean-Senpai and Castiel-Kun walked to the mochi shop, a TITAN APPEARED.

 

STAY TUNED FOR MORE:

ディーン·ウィンチェスターとカスティエルくんはかわいいです!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> comments or kudos bc i love reactions cx


End file.
